Super Smash Bros. Tourney
Super Smash Bros. Tourney is a new entry to the Smash Bros. series. Tourney is the first to feature characters from movies, television shows, theme parks, and anime as well as certain imitation fighters. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as SSB for the Wii U and 3DS. It introduces a new rival and mid-game opponent system (from Street Fighter IV). There is also potential conversations before the fight begins. The Spirit Rush feature is brought over from Dynasty Warriors 8. In addition to Final Smashes, there are new types of Smashes, Hyper Smash and Ultra Smash. Modes *Classic: Players will play through a series of 15 stages, plus 2 random bonus stages. Includes FMV Openings, Endings and Intermissions *Classic-Adventure: Players can play through 19 stages. *Tournament: Players fight through a tournament with up to 5 rounds. *Survival Mode: Replaces All-star Mode due to a large character roster. *Gaiden: players can be given access to different stories, told like Subspace Emissary, but with dialect. *Stadium: Includes Multi-Man Brawl, Home-Run Contest, Poker, Break the Targets, Boards the Platforms, Race to the Finish, Smash the Car, Hit the Fire Barrels, Break the Barrels, Break the Boards, Ice Pillar Smash, Beer Bottle Cut and Royal Rumble. *Smash Run: where up to four players can compete in two separate instances: one where they collect power-ups in a large maze-like stage, and another one where they fight each other in a normal stage, using the power-ups each character has picked up to their advantage. *Special Orders: it consist in series of random challenges that give various rewards when completed; either custom parts, trophies or gold. The mode is presented by Master Hand, Crazy Hand and the Red Dragon. Characters *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Peach (Super Mario) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *Daisy (Super Mario) *Hammer Bro (Super Mario) *Boomer (Super Mario) *Yaridovich (Super Mario) *Smithy (Super Mario) *Geno (Super Mario) *Kooper (Super Mario) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) *Krusha (Donkey Kong) *Kalypso (Donkey Kong) *Karate Kong (Donkey Kong) *Wario (Wario) *Captain Syrup (Wario) *Kat & Ana (Wario) *9-Volt (Wario) *Shokora (Wario) *Merelda (Wario) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Darunia (The Legend of Zelda) *Lana (The Legend of Zelda) *Ruto (The Legend of Zelda) *Agitha (The Legend of Zelda) *Fi (The Legend of Zelda) *Volga (The Legend of Zelda) *Zant (The Legend of Zelda) *Ashei (The Legend of Zelda) *Cia (The Legend of Zelda) *Darknut (The Legend of Zelda) *Wizzro (The Legend of Zelda) *Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Cucco (The Legend of Zelda) *Din (The Legend of Zelda) *Farore (The Legend of Zelda) *Nayru (The Legend of Zelda) *Odolwa (The Legend of Zelda) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus (Metroid) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Rundas (Metroid) *Gandrayda (Metroid) *Ghor (Metroid) *Sylux (Metroid) *Kanden (Metroid) *Weavel (Metroid) *Ridley (Metroid) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Magnus (Kid Icarus) *Phosphora (Kid Icarus) *Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) *Viridi (Kid Icarus) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *R.O.B. (R.O.B.) *Kirby (Kirby) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) *Bonkers (Kirby) *Galacta Knight (Kirby) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Leon Powalski (Star Fox) *Panther Caroso (Star Fox) *Amanda (Star Fox) *Katt Monroe (Star Fox) *General Scales (Star Fox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) *Jody Summer (F-Zero) *Baba (F-Zero) *Mighty Gazelle (F-Zero) *Pico (F-Zero) *Draq (F-Zero) *Leon (F-Zero) *Billy (F-Zero) *Kate Alen (F-Zero) *Super Arrow (F-Zero) *Mrs. Arrow (F-Zero) *Gomar & Shioh (F-Zero) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Pichu (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Lyndis (Fire Emblem) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Greil (Fire Emblem) *Mist (Fire Emblem) *Shinon (Fire Emblem) *Boyd (Fire Emblem) *Black Knight (Fire Emblem) *Ashnard (Fire Emblem) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Ness (Earthbound) *Lucas (Earthbound) *Paula Polestar (Earthbound) *Poo (Earthbound) *Kumatora (Earthbound) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Shulk (Xenoblade) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) *Airan Cho (Sin & Punishment) *Prince of Sable (For the Frog the Bell Tolls) *Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Jagi (Fist of the North Star) *Toki (Fist of the North Star) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Shin (Fist of the North Star) *Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Shew (Fist of the North Star) *Juda (Fist of the North Star) *Thouzer (Fist of the North Star) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mohammed Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *James Bond (James Bond 007) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) *Jadeite (Sailor Moon) *Nephrite (Sailor Moon) *Zoisite (Sailor Moon) *Kunzite (Sailor Moon) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Aang (Avatar) *Katara (Avatar) *Ozai (Avatar) *Sokka (Avatar) *Toph Beifong (Avatar) *Azula (Avatar) *Zuko (Avatar) *Hakoda (Avatar) *Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) *Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (Lord of the Rings) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) Trivia *Tourney is the first game to feature full-fledged dialect to certain characters who could not vocally speak before. *Manga storyboards are done by Hirohiko Araki, who did JoJo's Bizarre Adventure while fmv cutscenes are done by Digital Frontier. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games